bshfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrolstar Hermes
The Hermes is a dwarf compared to the massive Hyperion but is still a formidable warship. The Patrolstar has proven itself as a useful asset to the Fleet as a scout, fast-attack vessel, and even as a force to be reckoned with in large scale ship-to-ship battles in which it has added its own firepower to Hyperion's. History Previous Hermes The First ship to bear the name Hermes, was an early Caprican vessel that served from the turn of the century until the 1940s. The warship saw combat in numerous small engagements with the eleven other independent colonies. Eventually, the aging ship was decommissioned. In 1964, Hermes once again served the colony of Caprica. The Assaultstar was constructed and launched in the middle of the First Cylon War and served with distinction. Due to the hurried nature of its (and many other mass-produced ships of the war era) construction, the Hermes was not destined for a long service length after the war. Only two years after its completion, the Hermes was disarmed and sold on the civilian market. Four years after that, the ship was scrapped completely. Before the Attack The most recent incarnation of the Hermes is an Aries Class Patrolstar, to date the smallest of the Hermes line of ships. The construction of the vessel began in 1998 and she was launched later that same year. Hermes did a brief tour along the Red Line in ’99 before returning back to Caprica where she would remain for the next few years as part of that Colony’s garrison. On the day of the attack, Hermes was docked planet-side at a military installation in the city of Thebes. The ship thus escaped the Cylon’s virus but the vessel was still in extreme danger. A skeleton crew managed to get the vessel airborne but soon the vessel was rocked by a nearby nuclear detonation. Hermes dropped from the sky and crash landed near a remote marine installation. Nearly all hands were lost. Before Joining the Fleet The marines of the base and the handful of survivors from the crash began the long process of getting the Patrolstar back in working order. They were joined in this endeavor by Captain Chris Wilson, formerly of the Hyperion. After months of work, the ship was finally spaceworthy once again. Rather than take-off and quickly jump away, Wilson took the Patrolstar in search of the Resistance group he had left behind near Caprica City. The Hermes managed to rescue over a hundred Resistance fighters before narrowly escaping from the responding Cylon raiders. Hermes jumped away from Caprica, destined for Hyperion’s last known coordinates over the planet of Phoebe. The ship arrived in the middle of a debris field and suffered considerable damage as it collided with the hull of the Battlestar Poseidon. After once again performing repairs, a small team boarded the Poseidon and determined what had occurred to cause the large graveyard of warships. They also predicted Hyperion’s course of action and where they might be found, but not before a small team of Cylon centurions and a pair of Raiders sprung a trap on the unwitting Hermes. After fighting off the Cylon forces, the Patrolstar was again rocked by a nearby nuclear detonation. The small vessel jumped away but still suffered heavy damage. Since Joining the Fleet Hermes arrived near their destination of Aquaria but due to damage sustained and the rushed nature of the jump, there were still a good deal away from the planet and their FTL was offline. After over a week of sub-light travel, the Hermes arrived in orbit. This coincidentally was the same time that the Gunstar Hephaestus jumped into orbit. Originally mistaken as an enemy, the Hermes was soon welcomed back into the Colonial Fleet and joined the Hephaestus in its landing operations on Aquaria. Hermes touched down and exchanged crew with the Gunstar to better repair and crew the ship. Hermes then joined the Hephaestus in its infamous retreat from Aquaria. Although the retreat was a military disaster (or perhaps a military blunder), it meant that the Hermes was rejoined with the main fleet and Hyperion. Hermes once again saw major action during the Battle of Caprica. The Patrolstar jumped into low orbit to deploy troops at a secondary objective before taking off and joining Hyperion in orbit to battle numerous Cylon Basestars. Specifications *Class: Aries-Class Patrolstar *Role: Escort, Blockade-runner, Patrol and observation *Landing Capabilities: One Small hanger for small transports, emergency Viper landing Can land within Hyperion's flight pod *Length: 255m ( 836ft) *Width: 55m ( 180ft) *Height: 48m (157 ft) *Time Between Refits: 5 years *Time Between Resupply: 9 months *FTL Capable Personnel Max Crew *Officers: 17 Max *Enlisted Crew: 190 Max *Marines: 80 Max *Passengers: 25 Max *Total: 322 Max Current crew Breakdown *Command and CIC: (5 Officers / 20 Enlisted) *Vipers: (5 Officers) *Raptors: (2 Officers) *Deck Crew: (1 Officer / 20 Enlisted) *Engineering: (2 Officers / 45 Enlisted) *Medical Staff: (1 Officers / 5 Enlisted) *Support staff: ( 2 Officers / 38 Enlisted) *Marine: (3 Officers / 80 Enlisted) *Gun Crews: (2 Officers / 70 Enlisted) *Civilians: 0 *Total: 294 Detailed Crew Roster A list of PC and NPC characters can be found here. Armament Bow *4 - 225mm anti-ship rail-gun turrets *10 - 55mm kinetic point defense turrets Port *6 - 205mm anti-ship rail-gun turrets *4 - 155mm anti-ship rail guns turrets *8 - 35mm kinetic point defense turrets *10 - 25mm kinetic point defense turrets Starboard *6 - 205mm anti-ship rail-gun turrets *4 - 155mm anti-ship rail guns turrets *8 - 35mm kinetic point defense turrets *10 - 25mm kinetic point defense turrets All turrets are double barreled* Small Craft Complement: *5 Mk VII Vipers *1 Raptors Category:Military Ship